


If You'd Let Us

by aglionbyfoxes



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Werewolves, because of slight tipsiness, dubcon, just a little bit though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglionbyfoxes/pseuds/aglionbyfoxes
Summary: Joe and Ox are getting married. Robbie is forced to come to terms with feelings that he's had for a while.





	If You'd Let Us

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to @henriettafoxes on tumblr for our Wolfsong Valentines Day exchange! Thanks for always being Margo Robbie and daddy trash with me xoxox
> 
> I know not everyone is super into this ship soooo if you're iffy about getting into it, I posted an M version of this with the smut cut out! It'll be under the same name, just with an M rating!

 

There was no denying that the wedding was great. But Robbie hadn’t expected anything less. Joe and Ox could have gotten married at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere and it still would’ve been incredible for how obviously they loved each other. But as it was, the wedding was perfect. No one had been surprised when they decided to have it in the woods behind the house, in the field that held so much significance for them. Neither of them were religious, exactly, so the ceremony had been more just them saying their vows to each other, surrounded by the pack, the family, just as the sun began to set and the full moon began to rise. Ox talked about tornadoes and nightmares and Thomas. Joe talked about pinecones and ‘I’m sorry’ and Maggie.

Everyone cried.

Robbie looks up at the orbs of light floating above his head. Something Gordo had enchanted. Robbie had been there when he did it, tattoos glowing, a small smile etched on his face. He had caught Robbie staring and the smile had widened, before Elizabeth had come out of the house and then it was gone. Robbie almost thought he’d imagined it, that secret smile just for him. The champagne that he’s drinking doesn’t help much with that. Robbie doesn’t even know where Carter found the werewolf-owned company that somehow found a way to make alcohol have an effect on them. At this point he doesn’t really care too much. He feels bubbly and buzzed and happy for his friends. Enough that it’s easy to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watches Mark and Gordo dance together.

It’s mostly dark now, and the party was settling down, everyone preparing for the rest of the night. There had been no talking Joe and Ox out of having the wedding on the full moon, not that anyone was complaining. It seemed right, running with the joined pack on the night that they were celebrating Ox and Joe joining together. It hadn’t been an easy transition at first, mixing the two.  The first few months had been rough, jealousy and emotions running wild. Especially for Robbie. After so long of finally feeling like he had a place where he belonged, having Joe’s pack come home had been jarring. Mark, Chris, Tanner and Rico had Gordo. Elizabeth had Carter and Kelly. Ox had Joe. And Robbie was alone again. 

In all honesty he had thought about leaving. Not that any of them had made him feel unwelcome. They knew what he was to Ox, and his pack still loved him, he knew. But sometimes Robbie’s thoughts got the best of him and even if he knew that in his head, it didn’t always feel like that in his heart. 

In the end it had been Gordo that changed his mind. Robbie had had a tough day at work, snapping at customers and breaking almost everything he touched. He tried not to let his emotions show too much, he really did, but at that point it had been too hard to hide. His feelings were eating him up inside and he didn’t know what to do about it. Gordo had taken him to lunch, convinced him to stay. 

Part of it had been for Mark. Gordo told him how much it would hit Mark if Robbie left. Mark had told him how close the two of them had gotten over the three years. And Gordo knew how it felt to be left by someone you cared about. Of course not in so many words - Gordo was gruff and to the point, but Robbie understood all the same. And he was glad he stayed. They were his pack after all, and things got better, the line between the two groups blurring until it was really barely there at all. Robbie had a feeling that the wedding would erase it for good. 

Robbie watched as Elizabeth changed the record on the record player that they had brought out to the yard for the occasion. She smiled at him before going and grabbing Kelly from where he was talking to Mark, dragging her son onto the grassy area next to the table that they were using as a makeshift dance floor. Robbie stared at Mark where he was standing, swaying slightly, now alone. Robbie could almost imagine himself going over and asking him to dance, imagine being wrapped up in the taller man’s arms. And then Gordo barked out a laugh from Robbie’s other side and he felt a rush of shame shoot through his gut. What was he doing, thinking about Mark like that? What the fuck was wro-

“Do you want to dance?” Robbie looked up into Mark’s blue eyes. He could’ve sworn he saw something like doubt pass through them the longer Robbie sat there, mouth gaping, not saying anything.

“Um, yes. Yeah. Sorry - I think this is getting to me faster than I expected.” Robbie held up his near empty glass of champagne before taking Mark’s outstretched hand. He felt like he was floating. This was a dream. It had to be right? Robbie’s breath caught as Mark pulled him closer, his hand snaking around Robbie’s waist. Mark took the lead, swaying them in time to the music. They talked, Robbie was sure of it.  But if you asked him afterwards what they talked about, Robbie would not be able to tell you. He remembers Mark laughing, and the way the light floating above them caught in his eyes. They danced for two songs before Robbie felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Gordo was there, smirking at them. Again Robbie felt guilt eating away inside him. “I think this is the last dance before we head out. Do you mind if I steal him for it?” Robbie began to step back, assuming that Gordo was talking about Mark. But before he could get too far Gordo placed a hand on his arm, letting it slide up to his shoulder. Robbie froze and Gordo raised his eyebrows, questioning. Robbie knew he should say no, but the champagne made it just a little bit easier to ignore that little voice in his head, so he pulled away from Mark and into Gordo’s arms. 

“You two looked good together.” Robbie watched an unmistakable blush tint Gordo’s neck. “I mean - you were dancing well, together.” He had never seen Gordo stumble over his words like this. He was usually so sure. Not that Robbie didn’t like it. It was different, and he liked seeing this side of him. 

“He was doing most of the work, I’m not usually one for taking control.” And there was Gordo’s smirk and questioning eyes again. “ - with dancing!” Robbie added hastily. He felt the press of Gordo’s hand against the small of his back. Not pushing, just resting there. A solid weight that kept Robbie grounded as they spun slowly in the grass. Robbie noticed the raven on Gordo’s arm moving around, climbing up and up until it reached his neck before settling underneath the collar of his shirt, near his heart. Robbie can feel Gordo’s eyes on him now, heavy like the hand on his back. 

“Mark and I were talking, actually, the other day, and -” Gordo is cut off by the sound of Ox and Joe howling, calling their pack to them. Robbie is still looking at him, his heart stopped in his chest. Thank god Gordo can’t hear it otherwise he would be in trouble. “We’ll talk later.” Gordo squeezes his hand and turns away before Robbie can even try to say anything. He stops to take off his clothes before joining the rest of them. He’s the only one of the wolves who hasn’t turned yet and even though he can see the scraps of Joe’s tux laying across the yard, Robbie likes this outfit and has no intention of making it a casualty to his wolf any time soon.  

The rest of the night is great, and even though it’s a full moon just like any other, there’s something special about it. Some magic that Robbie can feel thrumming between all of them. If he hadn’t already been buzzed from the champagne, this would have done it for him. He’d never felt so light coming out of his wolf before, so relaxed and perfect and home. He felt himself blushing while he put his clothes back on, thinking about everything that happened in the past few hours.

When he had joined everyone else in the woods Mark had come over to him immediately, resting his head on top of Robbie’s. Gordo had laughed and sent sparks shooting into the air. Him and Mark immediately started snapping at them, trying to catch them between their teeth. They had ended up rolled over on their backs, and Gordo had started rubbing Mark’s belly like a golden retriever. At that point Robbie had whined, long and high and ran off. He spent the rest of the night racing Carter and Kelly and wrestling with Ox. 

It was only when they had been making their way back to the house that Mark and Gordo found him again. Gordo had just stood there, a soft look in his eye. Even as a wolf Robbie hadn’t been able to identify what the scent coming off him was. But it was deep and earthy and a little bit sour so Robbie had walked over to them and howled softly. Robbie could have sworn Mark smiled then, tongue lolling out of his mouth, and then he howled back. 

A shiver ran down Robbie’s spine remembering how good it had felt to have their voices mixing together. To have Gordo’s hands on both of them, fingers holding tight in their fur. But he was human again now and the feeling turned bitter in his stomach. Once Robbie had his clothes back on he grabbed another bottle of champagne from the table, took a swig, and headed inside. He had to focus on the good parts of the night, it wasn’t worth dwelling on these feelings that he was too scared to think about in the first place. 

The alcohol must have dulled his werewolf senses because he didn’t smell or hear Gordo and Mark in the kitchen before walking right in. The two were standing close together, close enough that their arms were touching, their own bottle of champagne half empty between them. Jealousy bubbled up inside him and he hated himself for it. Robbie didn’t bother saying anything to them, just kept walking through the kitchen towards his room.

“Robbie. Wait.” Mark isn’t his alpha and yet Robbie can’t help stopping in his tracks. He doesn’t turn around but feels Mark come up behind him. Not touching but close enough that Robbie can feel his warmth and smell the slight sharpness of alcohol on his breath. In a second Gordo is there too, and it’s all just too much.

“Please, just...I was going to go to sleep. I’m tired. Can we talk tomorrow?” Robbie hasn’t even finished talking before he’s being spun around, Gordo’s hand on his hip and Mark’s on his waist. He’s surrounded by their scent and their touch and he can’t stop himself from closing his eyes and just leaning into them. 

He ignores how fast his heart is racing, ignores how fast he can tell theirs are. “Please.” Robbie’s not even sure he says it out loud for how low his voice is. But he must have, he must have because then there are lips on his lips, and teeth on his neck and hands in his hair and Robbie _whines_ and grabs the fronts of their shirts, pulling them close to him with no intention of ever letting go. He feels hands framing the sides of his face and _oh_ _yeah_. His eyes are still closed, he should probably open them but part of him worries that the second he does, all of this will go away like a dream.

Someone (Mark or Gordo, he still can’t tell) tugs on his ear with their teeth before whispering “It’s ok baby, we’ve got you.” Gordo then. Robbie opens his eyes and he’s met with a wall of pure blue and deep brown. They’re filling his vision and this is it, he knows he’s done for now. Gordo is still closest to him, if only slightly. Robbie leans forward and presses a kiss against his lips, then turns and does the same to Mark. This is so much softer than what they were doing just a second ago but it’s also so much more intimate and Robbie feels a shiver go down his spine. 

This time it’s Mark’s turn to speak. “We want you baby. We want you so bad and if you don’t that’s ok but we couldn’t wait to tell you anymore an-”

“Take me upstairs.” Robbie is looking directly at Mark, trying to stay calm even though he’s sure his heart is about to burst out from his chest. His resolve is fading as the seconds pass by and this was a mistake this was definitely, definitely a mistake. But then Mark’s hands are under his thighs and Robbie feels himself get lifted off the ground. 

He presses his lips to Mark’s neck and knows once they start moving that Mark is taking him to their bedroom. Robbie looks up at Gordo who is trailing behind them. His pupils are blown and Robbie can see the green relief surrounding him. Surrounding both of them. All of them.

Mark carries him through the door and Gordo slams it shut. Mark kisses him hard again and presses him against the wall. Gordo is by his side again, and Robbie bares his neck for him, silently begging to be marked by them. 

“Fuck baby you’re so beautiful.” Gordo mouths against his neck before biting down hard, making Robbie gasp. He can’t even imagine what he looks like right now, shirt half unbuttoned, hair mussed, panting and grinding down against Mark’s hips like there’s nothing he wants more. In reality there’s only one thing he would want more than what he’s getting at this very moment, and that’s to have Gordo pressed behind him, to be held tight between the two of them. 

As if Mark could read his thoughts, Robbie feels himself getting pulled away from the wall. Mark tosses him onto the bed and Robbie shifts to his knees to be able to reach up and kiss Mark again. It’s fast and heavy Robbie can feel Gordo’s hands on him from behind, taking off his suit jacket before running his hands down Robbie’s sides. 

Robbie turns around to kiss Gordo now and the taste of both of them on his lips is intoxicating. He feels drunk on champagne and drunk on their scents and he’s never going to get enough of this feeling. Gordo kisses differently than Mark does. It’s softer, more hesitant than Mark. Like when they were dancing, Robbie loved seeing this side of him. It’s not better or worse than Mark, just different and something in Robbie warms at knowing them well enough to tell.

Robbie moans into Gordo’s mouth as he feels Mark’s claws trace gently along his chest, under the open collar of his shirt. There’s a quick tugging feeling and suddenly Robbie’s shirt is in tatters by his knees. Mark presses open mouth kisses against his shoulder, tracing the muscles of his back down and down until he stops at the top of Robbie’s pants. Gordo palms at his cock and Robbie keens. “I need you, both of you, fuck,  _ please _ .” Robbie’s never heard his own voice come out sounding so needy but he’s too gone to care, too desperate for there to be nothing between them.

Gordo undoes the button of his pants without ever taking his lips off of Robbie’s. Once they’re loose, Mark tears those apart too, pushing the shredded fabric onto the floor. Mark tugs Robbie’s hips back and the only warning he has is Gordo pulling away before he feels the soft burn of Mark’s beard against his ass. 

Robbie’s legs are trembling as Mark spreads him and dips his tongue into Robbie’s hole, humming against his skin. His hands cover nearly all of Robbie’s ass, squeezing and kneading. Gordo has his hand around Robbie’s cock now, and he can’t do anything but moan against Gordo’s neck.

Robbie pushes Gordo back by his hips, until he’s on his hands and knees between the two of them. He looks up at Gordo pleadingly, tries to keep his voice even while Mark keeps running his tongue over his hole again and again. “Let me suck you off, please.” Gordo moans and tangles his fingers in Robbie’s hair. Robbie takes him down his throat so far he feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Baby fuck, just like that. You look so goddamn beautiful.” Robbie feels like he’s actually going to cry now. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that as soon as this is over he’s probably going to have to go back to his room and spend the rest of the night alone. So he doesn’t think about that, instead putting all his focus into sucking Gordo’s cock. Robbie loves the weight of it on his tongue, loves how much it fills him up. He wants that now, before tonight is over. Wants to be filled by both of them. At this point Mark’s tongue has been joined by three of his fingers, lube that he didn’t realize was brought out dripping down his thigh. He can’t think straight but he still knows what he wants. 

Robbie pulls off of Gordo’s cock with a pop, looks up at him and sees his eyes glazed over. Gordo is still running his fingers through Robbie’s hair, but now it’s harsher, more pulling than petting. Robbie can’t say he doesn’t love it. 

He runs his tongue up the underside of Gordo’s cock. He opens his mouth to ask -  _ beg, plead _  - Mark to fuck him. Claws run down his back and leave sharp pleasure trailing after them.

Mark leans in close to Robbie, plasters himself against Robbie’s back. “Can I fuck you baby? Please, let us fill you up. Let us take care of you baby boy.” Robbie has been nuzzling the base of Gordo’s cock, kept pressed down by the weight of Mark against him. 

He doesn’t know, at first, if they hear him when he moans against Gordo’s skin. “Fuck,” Robbie pushes his hips back against Mark. “Yes daddy, yes.” It feels like all the air is taken out of the room. So yes, then, they did definitely hear him.

Gordo’s hand grips even tighter in his hair, tilting Robbie’s head up until he had no choice but to lock eyes with him. “Say it again baby.” Mark is holding onto his hips so tight he knows there’ll be bruises in the morning but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care, he just wants this, all of it, now. 

“Daddy!” Robbie whines. He doesn’t even give them time to respond again, just takes Gordo’s cock back down his throat and hums. The press of Mark’s cock against his hole stops him in his tracks.

“Mhm, I know baby, that’s it, he’s going slow for you. You’ll get used to it, I promise.” Robbie doesn’t dwell on Gordo’s words but fuck if he didn’t want to get used to this. Mark  _ is _ going slow and Gordo’s cock is still in his mouth and once Robbie feels Mark’s hips hitting his, he knows that this is something he could get used to for a very long time. 

“Gordo look at him. Fuck just look at him.” Mark finally, finally starts moving and Robbie is able to start sucking off Gordo again. “He’s taking us so well, he’s perfect. Being so perfect for us.” Mark’s cock is slamming against his prostate, again and again. Robbie knew this wasn’t going to last long, but now with the way Mark is talking he’s absolutely sure. 

They keep going like that, Mark and Gordo making out above him, Gordo’s hands in his hair and filthy words spilling from Mark’s mouth. Robbie can tell when they’re getting close, their thrusts becoming shallow and erratic. He knows how he wants this to end.

“Daddy, come in me, want you to fill me, wanna - wanna have your scent.” He knows he’s barely coherent but Robbie thinks he gets the point across that when he says daddy, he means both of them. 

Gordo comes first, as soon as the words leave Robbie’s mouth. He manages to wrap his lips around Gordo’s cock before he finishes, but a little bit of cum still lands on Robbie’s cheek. “Robbie, baby, fuck.” Gordo pulls his cock out of Robbie’s mouth and pulls him up for a kiss. Mark holds him against his chest, still thrusting up into him. Gordo wraps his hand around Robbie’s cock, tugs once, twice. “Come for us baby, you’re so good, just come for us.” Mark sucks a bruise into Robbie’s neck. 

He comes with a moan that’s nearly a howl and he doesn’t care if he wakes the whole house up. Robbie won’t ever forget what it feels like to be held tight between Mark and Gordo while he’s coming, won’t forget how good and full he feels or the taste of Gordo on his lips. 

Robbie twists his head to the side, catching Mark’s lip between his teeth. Robbie can feel him shaking, knows how close he is. Mark wraps his arms around Robbie’s chest, holding him close as he fucks up into him.

“Mark,” Gordo is by his ear, biting bruises into both their necks. “Mark he’s been so good. Fill him up, make him ours.” Robbie feels like all the air is being pressed out of his lungs. Mark keeps him close as he finishes inside him, and Robbie loses track of how long it’s been, relishing how good and close and full he is.  

He whines when Mark lets him go and collapses on the bed, and watches as Gordo lays down on the other side. Robbie’s still kneeling and he can feel cum dripping down his thigh. They left space between them, just enough for him to fit but...he wants to. God he wants to fall asleep between them more than anything. But he doesn’t know if he can take having to leave in the morning and pretend like none of this happened. 

“C’mon baby, we’ll clean you up in the mornin’. Sleep now.” Mark has his arm stretched out, they’re both looking at him with sleepy half lidded eyes, and he can’t say no. Robbie’s heart hurts as he lays down between them, keeps hurting as he falls asleep with their lips pressed against his skin, and their arms wrapped around him. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Robbie wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the window, and a lot of things hit him at once. First, is his headache. He never thought he would actually appreciate not usually being able to get drunk; if only for the simple fact that he never had to deal with hangovers before this morning. Second is that he’s naked in a bed that isn’t his own, covered in cum that does not all belong to him, and on top of it, he’s alone. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . He feels like screaming, feels like crying, but he doesn’t know where Mark and Gordo are and it really wouldn’t be in his best interest to have them walk into their room to find him having a nervous breakdown in the state that he’s in. 

Robbie climbs out of bed, and that does not help his headache but he’s not dwelling on that now. He tries to find anything to wear but his clothes are all torn up from the night before. The clock flashing on Gordo’s nightstand says it’s only 7 o’clock, and Robbie knows that no one will be up this early. He can make it to his room without anyone seeing him, and worst comes to worst he’ll just turn.

He doesn’t let himself think about last night on his way out of the room and down the hall. He would ignore all of it, if he could. If he didn’t hear Gordo and Mark’s whispered voices coming from the kitchen. Robbie pauses outside the door. He’s sure he could be fast enough to run past it without them seeing him, but the sound of Gordo whispering his name stops him in his tracks.

“You and I both know what happened with Robbie was more than just one night. You’re the one who -” 

“I know what I said Gordo. But this, us…” Robbie hears Mark sigh and his heart breaks. He feels so helpless like this. “This is just getting better, after everything. I don’t want you to feel like you have to jump into anything just because of feelings that I have.”

“That’s not something I would do. Not with him. We’ve both felt it Mark.”

“God and last night - we weren’t even sober.  _ He _ wasn’t sober.” Robbie sneaks a peek around the doorframe. Mark has his face in his hands as Gordo pulls him closer. Both still look rumpled from sleep, they’re in their pajamas and Robbie can smell them from here. Can see the blue pooling around them. 

“We have to talk to him.” Robbie watches Mark hum in response against Gordo’s neck. He could leave right now, pretend that none of this happened. It would be so much easier. But seeing them standing there together makes his heart ache. 

Robbie drops the scraps of his clothes on the floor outside the kitchen and lets himself turn. He sees the moment when they notice him, and everything gets so much more blue than it already was. Robbie doesn’t like that, wants it to be green, but part of him is still too scared to step further into the kitchen.

He whines low in his throat and sends thoughts of  _ PACKLOVEPACKLOVE _ over and over, hoping that they understand. Neither of them move, so Robbie forces himself to walk towards them.  He looks up at them, before pressing his nose into each other their palms. Gordo first and then Mark. Robbie doesn’t know how to say how badly he wants this. How to say that he would never push them but  _ fuck _ if they wanted him they could have him. He spins around twice, making himself comfortable before curling up at their feet, making sure that he’s touching both of them. 

Robbie lets himself doze off while they talk. When he wakes up to hands in his fur, he doesn’t know how long it’s been. He opens his eyes and Mark is in front of him, cupping his face right under his ear. Robbie’s tail starts to wag automatically. “Will you turn back?” 

Robbie whines again, tucking his head into Mark’s lap. Gordo starts running his fingers through the fur on Robbie’s back and he shivers, pressing up against Gordo’s hand. “Robbie, please baby. We need to talk.” Robbie just rolls over onto his back, showing them his stomach, tail still wagging. They both smirk down at him but he can tell they’re waiting. He rolls his eyes and flips back over before turning back. Gordo is always taking off his flannel and he hands it to Robbie once he’s back to normal.

“Thanks,” Robbie takes it without looking at Gordo and slips it on quietly. It’s too big on him, nearly hitting the middle of his thighs, but somehow it smells like all three of them and that helps sooth the uneasy feeling in the pit of Robbie’s stomach. This was so much easier as a wolf and they haven’t even started talking yet. “Look...I don’t want to...I don’t know.” They don’t rush him, just wait patiently while he bites his lip, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t want to be the thing that comes between you. I want you to be happy and after everything that you’ve been through I don’t want to put a wrench in that.” He can tell he’s rambling but at this point he doesn’t care, just lets the words spill out in a rush. “But if you asked me, I don’t think I would want to say no. You both mean so much to me, and after last night...I just don’t think I could say no.”

Gordo and Mark turn to each other and Robbie can’t read the look in their eyes. They stay like that for a while and panic starts to build up in him. After what seems like hours they look back at Robbie, smiling. They both put their hands on him and his heart knows what this means, is already jumping in his chest but he needs to hear it, needs them to say the words. He pulls back, just slightly, and waits.

Mark whines involuntarily, clearly upset that he isn’t being allowed to rub his scent all over Robbie anymore. “Robbie we don’t know what we’re doing. We have no idea why things feel so right with you here but they do, they have since the beginning baby.” 

Gordo still has his hand wrapped loosely around Robbie’s and he grips it tighter as he talks. “We want to try this. Us. If you’d let us. At the very least we want to give it a shot.” That’s all Robbie has to hear before he launches himself across the very minimal space between them. He can’t get enough of them, is touching them everywhere his hands can reach. Their lips are all over his skin, but it’s not feverish and desperate like last night. It’s soft, needy, as if they didn’t already all smell like each other. Robbie feels himself getting lifted up again and pushed towards the counter.

“You wouldn’t be about to put a naked Robbie Fontaine onto my island, would you Mark?” Mark nearly drops Robbie when they hear Elizabeth, only putting his hands back under Robbie’s thighs once he clings to the older man. Robbie looks to Gordo, hoping he’s going to say  _ something _ but all he’s doing is turning a shade of red only rivaled by Joe’s eyes. 

“NO! I mean, no, Liz, we were just on our way out, hope you slept well, would you excuse us for a second?” It’s all Robbie can do to hold on once Mark rushes them out of the kitchen, Gordo following behind them. Definitely not the same as last night.

Once the door is closed behind them Robbie jumps out of Marks arms and falls face first onto the bed. In a second he feels the weight of Gordo and Mark on either side of him, most likely assuming the same positions.

“I can’t believe she saw that. She’s like my  _ mom _ .” Robbie groans into the pillow and feels the two men on either side of him shaking with laughter. 

Robbie feels Gordo put a hand in his curls again and warm breath against his ear. “It’s not like they wouldn’t have been able to smell it on us anyway.” Mark nips at his shoulder from the other side, smirking against his skin. This is going to be more trouble than it’s worth, Robbie’s sure of it. But for the first time in months he doesn’t feel a weight on his chest, so maybe it’ll be ok.  


End file.
